Amalia Engström
__NOEDITSECTION__ Personality Amalia is an interesting character for sure. She appears stoic and cold towards her students and co-workers when in reality she is a very expressive individual. Of course, she doesn't show that due to her intense upbringing. Amalia is cunning, as she should be to be the Ragnarök Head. She's proud and stubborn, which makes it incredibly difficult to get her to admit that she is wrong. Amalia is a very dangerous enemy to make. She can easily turn your words against you and ruin 'whatever pathetic reputation you might have' (her words not mine). She's fiercely protective and loyal to those she's close to. You hurt them you have gained the pleasure of witnessing pure undiluted fury. Make no mistake, this girl is independent. She had to learn fast that the only person you can ever truly rely on is yourself. Based off of Kei Takishima and Tomoe History The Engström family has been around for generations. They pride themselves on their pure-blood status and their nobility. So it was no surprise when the Kristoff Engström, Heir to the Ancient and Noblest House of Engström married Hanna Jörgenson, daughter of the House of Jörgenson. They had a wonderful marriage. That is, until Hanna discovered she was pregnant. Now their marriage was full of trying to raise Amalia Engström into an upstanding pure-blood heir. Which was accomplished by loads of governesses and tutors and the constant lack of parents. Amalia spent the first ten years of her life without her parents. Her father didn't teach her to ride a broom, her mother didn't kiss her scrapped knees better. No. Amalia had to do that by herself. In fact, that's how she met her parents...and how she found out that she was, in fact, a witch and not a 'disgraceful squib'. Amalia was playing in the huge backyard. She was about seven years old at the time. So, like every other seven year old, she eventually tripped and cut her leg open on a rock. She cried and cried and cried but nobody came to her rescue. As soon as that realization hit her, her wound started to heal. Of course she thought nothing of it and continued to play. Amalia later told one of the house elves what happened and they in turn told Hanna and Kristoff. Let's just say it was a brief visit to explain that Amalia would indeed be attending Durmstrang Institute. Amalia grew up quickly and alone when she finally got her letter. She got her school supplies via escort and went on the train without any parents to send her off. Not that it was a big thing for her at this point. Amalia promptly was sorted into Ragnarök and quickly become the top of her year. She became prefect then ended her Durmstrang years as Head Girl. She eventually decided to become a teacher at her beloved school. She eventually was offered the position of Ragnarök Head of House. Naturally, she accepted. Hanna and Kristoff died quietly on their country estate, leaving Amalia as the Head of the Ancient and Noblest House of Engström. Amalia spends her time mostly at Durmstrang, due to her teaching position but during the summer is when she becomes a political monster. Happy Summer everyone! Relationships Category:MerisaMist Category:Female Category:Norwegian Category:Born in Norway Category:Teacher Category:Left Handed Category:Blonde Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Pure-Blood Category:December Birthday Category:Ragnarök Alumni Category:Alumni Category:Character